world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121013-Beau-Nate
06:20 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 18:20 -- 06:20 CA: hey Nate... 06:20 AC: what? 06:21 CA: would you mind terribly, if I borrowed one of your guns real quick?... 06:21 AC: uhhh 06:21 AC: yeah 06:21 AC: I would in fact 06:21 CA: Why not? I only need it to alchemize something... 06:22 AC: because 06:22 AC: I doubt you've had 06:22 AC: any practice 06:22 CA: Well then you could teach me... 06:23 AC: I don't know 06:23 AC: shotguns aren't for the weak 06:23 AC: they require strength 06:24 CA: I mean look at it from a statistic standpoint... 06:24 AC: yeah 06:24 AC: I am 06:24 AC: you fuck up 06:24 AC: kill someone 06:24 AC: we've only got what 06:24 AC: a dozen people 06:25 AC: left alive 06:25 CA: 18... 06:25 AC: I meant humans 06:25 CA: 6... 06:25 AC: my dad 06:25 AC: isn't dead 06:26 CA: I was counting players, but that would mean 14 actually... 06:26 CA: Leon isn't dead (maybe)... 06:26 AC: either way 06:26 AC: there aren't many 06:26 AC: of us left 06:27 CA: Besides, I'm not THAT weak, I could probably handle it... 06:28 AC: you sure? 06:28 AC: I've heard about the rope 06:28 CA: Besides, I would almost definetly not use it past last hope... 06:29 AC: that's what I'm 06:29 AC: worried about 06:29 AC: you don't have the 06:29 AC: instincts yet 06:29 AC: to fire under pressure 06:30 CA: You'd be AMAZED what living with a cafininated butler for 13 years would do for your instincts... 06:30 AC: and? 06:30 AC: I've lived around guns for 13 years 06:31 AC: been a shooter since I was 7 06:31 AC: I'm still not perfect 06:31 CA: No one is perfect at anything! I lose at chess every now and then... 06:32 AC: if you lose at chess 06:32 AC: does it have a decent chance 06:32 AC: at killing someone? 06:32 CA: You're misinterpreting the metaphor... 06:33 AC: even so 06:33 AC: what are the three rules of handling guns? 06:34 CA: Don't point it at anything you don't want to shoot?... 06:34 AC: close enough 06:34 AC: one 06:35 CA: Um, don't put your finger on the trigger unless you want to shoot?... 06:35 AC: damn 06:35 AC: two 06:36 CA: ummm, Don't have the gun ready to shoot when you don't want to shoot it?... 06:37 CA: I thiiink... 06:37 AC: fuck 06:37 AC: it's keep it unloaded 06:37 AC: but 06:37 AC: I'll give it to you 06:38 CA: :D ... 06:38 AC: ok 06:38 AC: what do you want to make 06:38 AC: with my shotgun 06:39 CA: I was planning on combining it with a scythe... 06:39 AC: a weapon that 06:39 AC: is designed to be swung 06:39 AC: in a wide arc 06:40 AC: which rule does that break? 06:40 CA: rule [[|#1]]... 06:40 AC: yes 06:40 CA: No, but I wouldn't use it as a scythe!... 06:41 CA: That's only so it fits in my weapon modus... 06:41 AC: fine 06:42 CA: :D ... 06:42 AC: on one condition 06:42 CA: yes?... 06:43 AC: you allow me to test it out first 06:43 CA: Of course... 06:44 AC: alright then 06:44 AC: I'll see what I can set up 06:44 AC: for targets 06:45 CA: Thank you Nate, I promise I won't mess up!... 06:45 AC: we'll see 06:47 CA: I have to go, but I'll speak to ya again... 06:48 AC: don't worry about that 06:48 AC: you'll be out here 06:48 AC: practicing plenty 06:48 AC: if you want to do this 06:48 CA: Oh I imagine... 06:50 CA: see ya... 06:50 AC: bye 06:50 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 18:50 --